Surprise
by Silver FoxWolf
Summary: Picaro and Pelon try to evade detection and the other Sweepers as they find their way around the Factory in a mad race to reach their destination.Of course, no task is too easy.  Rated T just in case;some words I used were not children-friendly,I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the second story I'm writing. I wrote it just today and within 4-5 hours of publishing my first FanFic! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Ok, this text is distracting you. READ :D**

**Disclaimer: Blinx and all related concepts(location,characters etc) are owned by Artoon and Microsoft. Any other material are mine, including names of characters e.g Picaro's last name because I thought of it!**

Picaro slapped a gloved hand across Pelon's mouth. He chanced a glance around the corner, checking to see if the way was clear. The corridor was empty, except for a few crates, boxes and Sweepers turning in for the evening. He twitched his whiskers, unsure on whether he should risk going out at this moment. Pelon, on the other hand, was more than itching to move.

"Mmm! Mmph-hmm-mm-mmp!" Pelon's cries were muffled by his friend's hand.

The black-and-white tom released his hand, and Pelon scoffed.

"Can we get a move on? Why are you so nervous?"  
"**Because**," Picaro whispered sternly, "he'll slaughter me if I'm spotted!"  
"What? Picaro, this is-"Pelon stopped at a gesture from Picaro.

Immediately he swivelled his ear forward, having heard soft footsteps somewhere along the corridor. He peeked along the wall again. No one was in view. Heaving a sigh of relief, Picaro motioned Pelon to follow him. The two Sweepers crept along the floor, crouching as low as possible to avoid detection. They managed to reach the next corridor without much disturbance, but the next corridor proved to be a bit more challenging. It was more active here, and there was significantly less cover. Picaro sat in the shadows, thinking.

"Well? You're always one for the plans. That is, when Necoji's here to wallop you!" Pelon hissed playfully. A gleeful grin flickered across his lips. Picaro shot him a glare before fastening his eyes to the ground as he resumed his thinking. They badly needed to avoid being spotted by the other cats or suspicions would rise. And rising suspicions was not on their 'Want List'. His tail began swishing about, brushing against the wall and the ever-so-ticklish Pelon, who restrained himself from giggling too loud. Picaro ignored his tail, still deep in thought on how to get through this corridor. Nothing was forming up. He silently cursed, wishing that their smart friend Necoji _was _around. But no~, Necoji was busy with errands for Catherine! Pah! He tilted his head upwards, hoping an inspiration would come to him.

There it was. A loosely screwed air vent. His yellow eyes lit up as an idea began morphing inside his head. Air vents were like a sort of network around the Time Factory; this was another way to get to their next destination. Smiling rather foolishly, he nudged Pelon and pointed to the air vent. Pelon's eyes widened in dismay.

"Hell, no! Not in any of your nine lives, buck-foot!" he objected.

"Catnip's gonna be for dessert," Picaro replied slyly.

Pelon groaned. He hated it when catnip was mentioned. "Alright, Santerino. I'll come". (A/N: Santerino is the last name of Picaro that I thought up. It rhymes with his name ^^)

Carefully using his claw to turn the screws, Picaro worked his way to open the shaft, supported underneath by Pelon who was grumbling to himself. "Do you mind, buddy? I'm trying to work here!" Picaro muttered as a screw went loose and hit the light-brown tom's nose. That made him growl in his throat. They were halfway done with unscrewing the cover, but Picaro picked up footsteps echoing down the corridor they were in. He quickened his pace, undoing one screw and working on the last one. The last screw was old and rusty, and it hurt his claw to turn it as hard as he can. No matter how much he tried, it wouldn't budge. His heart raced, cold sweat turning him into a cold shower. The footsteps were getting louder now. His friend was panicking underneath. "Hurry up, pal! They're gonna- YEOW!" he screeched. The cover was open, but it had landed on the ground with a loud _CLANG! _

The footsteps became faster; whoever it was had heard the noise and were now running towards them. Picaro had climbed into the vent shaft.

"Grab my hand!" Picaro urged the groaning Sweeper. Pelon grabbed his hand and was pulled up into the shaft. Both Sweepers pressed themselves against the vent walls, hiding themselves as much as possible. They dropped in on the conversation that was happening below.

"I swear I heard something!" one gruff voice shouted. "Someone pried that cover open!"  
"There's a glove too! Is it an intruder?" another light-toned voice commented.

Picaro shot an accusing glare at Pelon, who could only shrug nervously.

"I'll alert Control Centre," the gruff voice said again.

"Ben, no! Look! Those screws are from the air vent, and they're old and rusted. Maybe it was too loose until it dropped. Someone must have been here, got hit and must've gone to fix himself up. AND dropped his glove," the other cat explained. There was a grunt of agreement from the first cat, before both walked back down the way they came from. Picaro and Pelon let out the breath they were holding.

"That was a close call," Pelon sighed.

"You dropped my glove, mind. Now they took it, and I've no spares for my left hand!" Picaro snarled.

He decided not to waste time on screaming at his friend about something they narrowly escaped by luck. He went on all fours, crawling along the shafts as they tried to find their way to their destination. They turned left at the first junction, and then right and right again, before turning left. Everything looked the same. As they crawled further on, a lump formed in Pelon's throat. "P-Picaro? Y-You sure where w-we're going?" he inquired nervously. The black-and-white tom glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of his friend before moving onward again.

"'Course I'm sure. We just have to know," he tried to sound confident, but anxiety caught up to him and his words faltered. He was lying to himself. He didn't know which way to go in these shafts. Not at all…

* * *

**Why is Picaro being so secretive? Why and what is he hiding from all the other Sweepers? What will happen to both of them now that they are lost in the air vents? Read the next chapter to find out! R&R please thx!**

**Preview for next chapter: **_Pelon jabbed Picaro in the ribs, giving a worried look as they realise that the air vent was high up. "What now?" he whispered. Picaro patted his shoulder, assuring him that everything'd be find. All reassurance felt was lost as the door creaked open..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! And the introduction of two more characters! **

**Disclaimer: Blinx and all related concepts (characters,locations etc) are owned by Artoon and Microsoft. Any other material belongs to me.**

* * *

They were exchanging verbal blows at each other as they continued their way down the maze-like shafts. The purple-clad Sweeper snapped a vicious insult as he turned left around a corner, while his friend could only sneer.

"I'm telling ya this: Keep your mouth shut, or I'll be forced to put a muzzle on it!" Picaro growled, his voice vibrating throughout the air vents. He continued to move forward, straining to find any small light source in this dark place. His ears brushed the ceiling and the metal beneath his hands and feet was cold. His fur began to prickle.

Pelon saw it and instantly threw a get-back. "What're you waiting for, you dumb lump of fur? Christmas so that old Santa will save us?"

"Shut the hell up, Pelon! At least I'm not some careless fool to leave my friend's bloody glove on the bloody ground to be bloody found and almost get bloody caught by those bloody Guard Sweepers!" Picaro retorted. Pelon narrowed his eyes, mind whirling in a fit of anger. "What are you implying?" he asked cautiously, his claws steadily unsheathing from his gloves.

Picaro's answer was soft, but he could hear what he muttered. "You're an idiot".

Screeching with rage, Pelon bowled into Picaro, who couldn't turn around in the cramp space. They writhed and growled at each other, claws and teeth clashing as both Sweepers tried to overthrow the other. Picaro found himself on the losing end, because he had little space to roll Pelon off of him. The air vents were becoming his trap! A claw narrowly missed his cheek, scratching the metal instead. The confined space of the air vents amplified the ruckus of their tussle, swelling in both tomcats' ears. Pelon continued lashing out at his friend, his teeth bared in a ferocious snarl as he aimed for another strike.

The fighting pair shifted backwards, totally oblivious to their surroundings as they moved closer and closer to a vent cover. A snarl erupted from Pelon's throat as he snagged his claw on Picaro's jacket. "Scumbag! I paid a lot for this!" Picaro hissed in rage and started striking at Pelon. Their snarls, fueled by anger, echoed along the air events. The unimaginably loud volume of the echo rang in their ears. They were rolling sideways now, still clinging on to each until they fell through a cover.

The two plummeted and fell, landing with a heavy thud on the floor. Picaro rubbed his head, groaning as he started feeling sore all over. Then, he gasped. Pelon could only grunt as he got up from the floor, one eye scanning their surroundings. "Uh-oh. We're in that weasel's room! Ben, if I'm not wrong!" Pelon hissed in panic. Picaro's mind started to race again, for the second time in less than 2 hours. If they were spotted here, they'd get double the trouble and three times the chance of getting screwed by their leader…

**Meanwhile…**

A red-furred tom paced up and down the room, his eyes glowing a bright ocean-blue colour. He glanced at his wrist watch; 6.55pm. The tomcat flicked his tail as he changed his gaze to a younger tom who was sitting in the corner. He had black-and-white fur, and soft sky-blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket that had a cross (X-shaped) on the front and back of the jacket in a darker shade of yellow, a grey pair of pants and off-white shoes. His sweeper was laid next to the armchair he was sitting in, but he dared not touch it in case the red tom in front of him lashed out.

"He promised to be here at least 15 minutes ago," the red tom spoke in a soft yet sharp tone.

The younger tom snapped back to attention. "I'm s-sorry. Who?"

"Your brother. He was supposed to be here at 6.40pm, but look at the time. Any reason I shouldn't punish you yet?" the red tom spoke again, his voice more menacing.

The younger tom gulped, his eyes glued to his feet as he thought about the other tom's words. Now he was really afraid of what would happen if his brother didn't make it in time. What was taking his brother so long? And what was he thinking when he made a deal with this cat? He must have panicked a lot, because something popped into his mind. "In fact there is. You gave him a limit until 7.15pm sharp, and that's 20 minutes away. You swore to keep the deal," he countered cleverly. A sudden feeling of calmness and warmth developed in his chest, and he blinked his eyes to shake off the excessive happiness. His "captor" did the same, nodding slowly and turning away to the window. The younger tom sighed with relief, but instantaneously started worrying again. He managed to buy more time for his brother and himself. But now, he had only had 20 minutes of freedom left…

**Back to Pelon and Picaro…**

Pelon jabbed Picaro in the ribs, giving a worried look as they realise that the air vent was high up. "What now?" he whispered. Picaro patted his shoulder, assuring him that everything would be fine. All reassurance felt was lost as the door creaked open. Picaro and Pelon darted behind a sofa, ears pressed down to hide themselves as much as possible.

Pelon peeked over the sofa and quickly came back down, his eyes stricken with horror. "It's him! Ben's in the room, and the door's shut!" his voice was barely over a whisper. Picaro clenched his teeth, seething as silently as he can. There was no way they could get out of this one fast! It was one sickening problem after another, and each one took away precious time. Time that couldn't rewind… REWIND! Picaro reached behind him but soon remembered that he left his sweeper in the locker room. Dang! He turned to look expectantly at Pelon, but the light-brown tom clearly had no idea how to get out of this mess. He mouthed something, but Picaro didn't catch it the first time. He jerked his hand and pulled Pelon closer, nodding to make him say it. "Maybe I am an idiot after all…" Pelon whispered hesitantly.

Picaro smiled weakly. "Maybe not. There has to be something playing in your mind right now. What would Blinx do if he was trapped here under the same circumstances as us?"

Pelon flicked his eyes to the ceiling. "I dunno… I've never really-Hey! The air vent!"

"Air vent's outta the question. We can't reach it, and Ben is right underneath it."

"No, no, no. That's the point! He's underneath it, and it's still wide open from our fall! We can either trick him, or make him!" Pelon explained with a cheeky glint in his eyes. He released Picaro's grip on him and pointed in the direction of the door.

Picaro stared at him, puzzled from the gesture. He scratched his fur, trying to piece together the new info Pelon had just imparted on him. "Really, pal. I don't see where you're going. And we haven't much time left," he murmured.

"Plan A: We find a way to divert Ben's attention to the open vent, and we sneak our way to the door and escape. Plan B: We scare him."

"Scare 'im? He's hardly scared of a fox!" Picaro expressed his scorn on the last word. They heard Ben shifting, and fell quiet as they waited for the answer to the situation. "Ok, you have a point… Go and see what he's up to," Pelon whispered in his ear. Picaro leaned against the sofa and slid across it, peeking over it to see the Guard Sweeper taking a look through the air vent. He grinned, motioning Pelon to come and see the current situation. "Ok, Mr. Plan-a-lot. He's distracted by the open vent. What of it?" he asked quietly. Pelon pointed his muzzle to the door, where Picaro went to open it in turn. The creaked open, forcing him to retreat behind the sofa.

Ben whirled around, the fur on his neck rising. First, he thought he heard soft murmurings and whispers somewhere in his office. Second, he remembered shutting the air vent, but now it was open. Third, his office door creaked open on its own! "What in the world is going on?" he wondered. His whiskers quivered with unease as he started surveying the area. There was nothing different from when he last came out of his office, which doubled the feeling of apprehension that was coursing through his body. Then, a rather loud bang boomed out from the air vent. He bolted out the door, screaming at the top of his voice, with ears flat against his head and tail between his legs. Unbeknownst to him, it was all a scheme by the hidden Time Sweepers.

"Hardly scared of a fox, huh?" Pelon snickered.  
"Yeah whatever," Picaro replied. A surge of laughter suddenly overtook him as he fell on his back, laughing so much that tears were rolling down his fur. "Did… Did you… Haha! Did you see the look… on his face? MY GOD! Haha! It was hilarious! He… He was… Aha!... Oh God! I can't stop it! Haha!"

Pelon smiled wryly. "Ok, it was funny, considering I only had to hit the air vent with a yarn ball. Can we get a move on? We haven't much time," he said. Picaro got back his composure, wiping the tears from his eyes as he stood up. Pelon followed suit, and they both exited the room via the open door and slipped into the shadows again.

**Meanwhile…**

The younger tom twiddled his fingers anxiously, eyes darting about the gloomy room as he scoured the area for options. Nothing came into his mind, unlike his ever-ponderous brother. Right, where was that brother of his? The brother who was supposed to rescue him from this… this… again, no words popped into his mind. He sighed heavily, a feeling of defeat washing over him.

"10 minutes, my little energetic ball of fur. And still no sign of him?" the red tom pressed. The younger tom found a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but made no effort in reacting to it. "He's slow, Rev. Slower than I expected," the red tom continued, this time shuffling closer to the young tom.

(A/N: _Loonatics Unleashed _was one of my favourite cartoons around the time I played Blinx 2. Two of my custom characters are named after the Loonatics, one of which is Rev ^^)

"He's like that, especially if you challenge him with a time limit," Rev tried to counter the comment, but very few words came by.

The red tom narrowed his eyes. "Time Sweepers are _supposed _to be able to work against time. You should know that yourself, isn't that right?"

Rev bit his lip, cursing inwardly as he recalled the aspects of a Time Sweeper. How stupid of him to have said that! He tore his eyes away from the floor and dared himself to lock gazes with the red tom. He did so, but couldn't find it in himself to say anything. The stone-like gaze of those ocean-blue eyes appeared to have put a seal on his lips.

_Wherever you are, please… Hurry up… _Rev prayed silently.

* * *

**Who is the red tom,and what does he want from Rev's brother? Who is Rev's brother anyway? Find out in the next chapter!**

**There's gonna be a slight twist in the next chapter. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YESH! Chapter 3 had been fed to you! I revised this chapter twice, mind you, and I might revise it again! ARGH! Heh, it okay ^^ In this chapter, I reveal who the red tom is... and the so-called twist I mentioned in the previous chapter! BAHAHA! READ :D**

**Disclaimer: Blinx and all related concepts (characters, locations etc) are owned by Artoon and Microsoft. All other materials are mine.**

* * *

"Please tell me you know which door they're in," Picaro mumbled.

Pelon scanned the corridors, his mind fixed on finding the gateway to their destination. He perked his ears up, suddenly very cheery. "I think I found it! It's that-mmp!" Pelon was silenced by Picaro, who clamped his muzzle shut with a hand.

"Hush! We don't want them to hear us! Ok, lead the way, buddy."

They slid across the corridor, their backs pressed against the wall. With footsteps as silent as night, they snuck past several other Sweepers that were within range. One, however, caught Picaro's attention. "Crud!" he growled. Pelon stopped to look at him before shrugging. He was held back by Picaro's strong grip on his arm. "Don't you see? It's Phillip and Fredrick!" Picaro whispered furiously. He shoved Pelon into a recession in the wall as the two cats he mentioned turned to their direction. Phillip, the gray-black tom, twitched an ear and turned back to the other yellow tom.

"They're wearing that uniform. Are they gonna guard that door we're heading towards?" Pelon posed the question as he wormed his way out of the recession. He made sure he was still in the shadows.

"Likely."

A childish grin worked its way on Pelon's muzzle as a plan came into his mind. "We'll use the vents."

Picaro stared at him. He was bewildered by his friend's solution to their problem. "Wot? Not too long ago, you disagreed about going into the vent, and now you plan on using it?" he forced himself to tone down on the last few words. The two Sweepers that caught Picaro's attention earlier immediately jerked their heads to their direction. The yellow tom, Fredrick, appeared to have curled his lips in a snarl. The stillness of the room aided in transporting the words from them to Picaro and Pelon.

"Huh, what a day! Ben was screaming this afternoon about hearing a monster in his office. Alvin reported a loose air vent and that someone must have got hit on the noggin'. Now this!" Fredrick barked.

"This what?" Phillip said. Picaro perked his ears at the sound of Phillip's voice. It sounded like he was sleepy. That was it! Their ticket outta here! He nudged Pelon sharply, his body quivering with excitement. "Phillip's half-asleep! They've probably been on guard duty since late night. What do you propose?" he murmured. Pelon's eyes glinted in the gloom. He was obviously deep in thought. Then, he shot a dazed look at Picaro. "I thought you were the one for the plans?" he objected.

"Only when Necoji's here to wallop me," Picaro replied, echoing what Pelon said to him some time back.

Pelon nodded knowingly, before turning in the direction of the door again. The little mind of his was busy working up a fool-proof plan that could save enough time for them. "They're really tired, as you said. I think this calls for a little… 'voice-acting'," he mumbled, almost to himself. He tapped Picaro's shoulder and began explaining his plan. Picaro nodded with each sentence, being careful not to miss any details. His face brightened when Pelon was done. "Great idea! But, who do they normally take orders from, other than their team leader?" he asked quizzically.

Pelon smirked. "Chron."

. . .

Phillip shook himself awake, blinking the sleepiness from his eyes. He swore he heard someone calling him. He angled his ears in one direction after another, wondering if he'll hear the call again. He groaned when he realized it was only Fredrick. "What is it hairball?" he sneered quietly.

Fredrick was incredulous. "Watch who you're calling a hairball, furstock! I said, did you hear Chron calling us?"

Phillip shook his head again, but was instantly in his straightened position. Now he heard the call. "It is Chron. What did he say?"

"Get some shut-eye. Man, do I need some! Look at me; I look like a rag doll!"

"Right~ a rag doll you are," Phillip started to the bedrooms but stopped. "Hang on, are you sure that was Chron?" A small ounce of suspicion had developed in him. He knew it was not very often Chron gave commands to them whenever their leader was busy. This one day was the weirdest.

Fredrick was grumbling to himself. He tugged at Phillip's jacket sleeve, almost roughly. "Oh, forget about whether it really is Chron! I'm dead tired and so are you! Let's get some sleep already!" he whined.

. . .

Picaro watched the two Sweepers leave, containing the laughter that threatened to blow their cover. After ensuring they were gone, he fell backwards, his body convulsing in spurts of outrageous laughter. Pelon on the other hand, was distraught. "Picaro, please. We really gotta focus now. We've wasted enough time trying to get them away from the door – don't laugh at my voice act – and we need to get a move on!" he scolded. Picaro got up from the floor, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. He cleared his throat and nodded to Pelon. "You got it, pal."

Both of them crept towards the door, just when they heard voices hissing and growling at each other.

**Meanwhile…**

Rev swore he heard a familiar voice cry out not too long ago. He perked his ears, straining to listen for the voice again. But all was silent. Well… almost silent, if he took into account the moving tail of the red tom before him. He sighed, now regretting the deal he and his brother made with this cat.

"Why the long face?" the red tom asked. He had moved from his seat near the table and was now nearing Rev. His bright ocean-blue eyes was wide with pity. "Hmm?"

Rev resisted a biting rebuke. "None that you should know about. I'd never tell a low-life anything!"

He was responded with a pulsing ache in his right ear; the red tom had grabbed Rev's ear and was now holding it tightly with his claws. "Daring of you to speak like that! I have higher authority compared to you, and that makes you the little 'un of this joint!" the red tom sneered. "If you dare use that tone against me, I **will** make sure your ear is no longer visible!"

"Y-You wouldn't!" Rev gulped. The threats that were thrown at him were too terrifying for a young tom like Rev to imagine. He never wished to imagine what torture awaited him, especially if it was from a cat like his captor. He shuddered, flinching away from his captor. "Not when he still has time!"

"Yes, I would, now that there's only a precious period of 3 minutes left for your brother to claim you. Either you stop squirming, or you yourself will inflict the pain," the red tom hissed. Silence entered the room, suddenly making life stop. The ticking noise from the room clock seemed to echo in Rev's ears, making fear build up inside him. It was as if it was counting down the seconds to his demise. Rev went into full panic mode. He yanked his ear out of the tom's grasp and quickly snatched up his sweeper, aiming it directly at the red tom. His hands were still shaking from the fear instilled in him by the tom. "I-I-I will hit you if y-y-you d-dare do anything b-before the time is up!" he growled.

The tom's eyes turned hostile as the calming blue tone became hard and cold as ice.

"And I will go against that deal if _you_ dare hit me before the limit," the red tom hissed, his lips curled to show his teeth. Rev cringed at the sight of the gleaming white teeth, suddenly very afraid of making a move. What if he made the wrong move? His freedom depended on it! But if his brother never made it time, then… what's gonna happen? Rev tightened his grip on the sweeper handle, fully aware of the dire situation he was in. He needed to stand his ground as long as he can. His plan: Keep up the rebellious act until his brother arrived while defending his position by means of verbal attack.

Detecting no flaws in his plan, Rev put it into action. "Either way, you wouldn't want my brother to score a mark on your eye!"

The red tom's eyes flashed anger and he was quickly in his fighting stance. "I warned you about using that tone! You will watch the next round!"

**Back to the duo…**

Picaro growled as he threw himself against the door again. This had to be the door. He just knew it! He banged on it, trying as hard as he can to break it down. "This blithering door won't budge! I heard 'im, Pelon! He's right behind this door!"

"Alright, pal. Time for a few test runs," Pelon cautioned as he placed a small satchel near the door. He tapped it with his foot and dived behind a wall, dragging Picaro along with him. The purple-clad Sweeper could only growl at what he regarded as an unprovoked assault. "Really, Pelon, was that even necessary? You could have just – YIKE!" he shrieked on the last word as a loud BOOM erupted. They peeked out from the wall they hid behind, to see the door still standing.

"Dammit! My prototype bomb doesn't work!" Pelon snarled, and then he noticed the boots he was wearing. More specifically, he noticed the shiny metal at the front of them. "Hey, Picaro?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wondered what these boot metals are for?"

"Hmm… now that you've mentioned it, no, I haven't."

"Well…"

"I think it's time we find out, eh?"

**Meanwhile…**

The red tom held Rev's shoulders tightly, his eyes boring down into Rev's. "You stubby mouse-stump!" he snarled.

Rev tried to swing his sweeper at him, but his attempts were in vain. "Gerroff of me!"

The red tom glanced at the room clock, a wicked grin suddenly plastered on his face. He turned to the young tom before him, a little laugh escaping from him "Ho, just ten seconds, boy."

"9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1-"

Rev's eyes widened in shock as the door flew open, smashing the red tom into the wall. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, buddy! Hand over the cat and you won't get hurt!" it barked. A wave of relief washed over Rev as he recognized the voice. He looked on as two figures emerged from the doorway. One familiar figure arrested Rev's attention.

"Picaro!" Rev exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his brother. "You made it in the nick of time too!"

Picaro stroked his little's brother's head, smiling as if he'd won the lottery. "'Course I did, you little varmint. Now, where's that captor of yours?"

Rev laughed nervously, a smile of embarrassment coming to his lips. "Um, remember you said '_you won't get hurt'_? Yeah… uh… you did hurt him," he answered rather sheepishly.

Picaro blinked, suddenly aware that the red tom was not in sight. "Pelon?" he called out.

"Got 'im," Pelon's voice rang out. "You sort of crumpled him."

Pelon was helping the red tom to his feet, supporting him by his shoulder. The red tom glared at Picaro and snorted. "I'd rather be the one crumpling you, Santerino!"

Picaro could only afford to laugh. Why was he laughing at a time like this? "Ah, that wasn't the deal anyway. I made it on time, so no punishments whatsoever, am I right Ace?"

The red tom snickered for a moment before he could stand on his own. "Whatever. Any old way is fine actually, just that you're always a minute or two late. By the way, I managed to scare your brother… _a lot_," he chortled.

Rev shot a glare. "You were the one acting like you're a big mafia boss of sort. How was I supposed to be brave for that?" he retorted.

Ace flicked an ear and turned to Picaro and Pelon. "Well, seeing that we're gathered here, I think we should move on to our surprise?"

Pelon was the first to answer. "OH! He's gonna love it! I think Necoji's back with the stuff! C'mon, he's waiting at the entrance!"

All four Sweepers bolted out the door, eager to begin the next phase of their big plan.

* * *

**How was that,eh? A bit surprising to know that the captor is not really a captor? Not too bad a twist,right? Ok, so this ends the story... NOT. ;P Actually,this only ends Part 1 of this story! Evidence: LAST LINE :D**

**Expect more folks! And read my other stories too! A major story is undergoing careful planning in the meantime. Cheers! Btw,R&R!**


End file.
